wwwtini_stoesselfandomcom-20200214-history
Martina Stoessel
Martina Alejandra "Tini" Stoessel Muzlera es una cantante, bailarina y actriz argentina. Ella es mejor conocida por su papel de Violetta Castillo en la serie original de Disney Channel Violetta. Vida temprana Martina Stoessel nació en Buenos Aires, hija del productor y director Alejandro Stoessel y Mariana Muzlera, y también tiene un hermano que es un año mayor que ella, llamado Francisco. Ella declaró que ella nació el 21 de marzo de 1997, pero la fecha de nacimiento fue disputada. Comenzó su formación artística a una edad temprana estudiando canto, piano, comedia musical, teatro musical y danza. Carrera Primer rol: 2007 En 2007, protagonizó la primera temporada de la telenovela argentina Patito Feo en el papel de Martina, una de las asistentes de Fito Bernardi, y también protagonizó a Anna cuando era niña, un amigo de Leandro se conoció en un bosque, en flashbacks, en la misma serie Tu resplandor (The Glow): 2011 En 2011, participó en la versión en español de la canción "The Glow" de Shannon Saunders, llamada "Tu Resplandor", que figura en el álbum que graba "Disney Princess: Fairy Tale Songs". También canta esta versión para el evento final de Disney Channel Latinoamérica, Celebratón, el 31 de diciembre de 2011. La canción se incluyó luego en la compilación relacionada con el programa y se publicó en marzo del año siguiente. Br Eakthrough and Success: 2012-presente En 2010, Stoessel obtuvo el papel principal en la serie Violetta, coproducción entre Disney Channel Latinoamérica, Europa, Oriente Medio y África, donde interpreta al personaje de Violetta Castillo. Stoessel canta la canción precursora de la serie publicada el 5 de abril de 2012 y titulada "En mi mundo", la versión italiana "Nel Mio Mondo" y la versión en inglés "In My Own World". Para este papel, ganó un premio por "Recién llegado femenino" en la edición 2012 de Kids 'Choice Awards Argentina y también fue nominada para la versión estadounidense, los Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, en la categoría "Favorito artista latino". Canciones Solos *En Mi Mundo * Libre soy * Soy mi mejor momento *Nel Mio Mondo *En mi propio mundo *Te creo *Habla Si Puedes *Hoy Somos Más *Cómo quieres *Supercreativa *Debajo de todo Filmografía Trivia * Martina is the youngest out of the main cast of Violetta. * Her best friend on set is Mercedes Lambre. * She normally goes to high school. * She said her favorite subject is History, but she doesn't like remembering all the dates. * Her zodiacal sign is Aries. * She has 3 tattoos: one on her right wrist that says "All you need is love", one on her neck that says "Imagine" over a peace sign and a heart on her left finger. * She has a puppy called Violetta. * Her parents have been calling her Tini since she was young . * She has an older brother called Francisco, who is a model. * She started studying singing, dancing and piano at an early age. * She was a key contributor for the Violetta soundtrack, which was released in 2012. * She is dating the actor Peter Lanzani. * In 2011 she sang the Spanish version of the song "The Glow", which is called "Tu Resplandor". * She sung the Spanish and the Italian versions of "Let It Go" from the movie "Frozen". The Spanish version is called "Libre Soy" and the Italian version is called "All'alba Sorgerò". * Her fans are called "Tinistas". * She sung "Lo Que Soy" (the Spanish version of This Is Me by Demi Lovato) in her audition to play the character Violetta. * One of her biggest dreams is to have her own solo album and to play in a huge stadium by herself. * She wrote a book about herself called "Simplemente Tini". * Martina's father, Alejandro Stoessel, is a director and a producer. * Her favorite song from Violetta is Ser Mejor. * She sang the Italian, English, and Spanish versions of "En Mi Mundo". * She is 5'47 feet tall.14 * Her favorite colors are green, aqua and violet. * Her favorite perfume is Poison de Dior. * She has done photoshoots for Caras magazine. * Her favorite drink is coca-cola, she says she loves coca-cola. * Her favorite snack is french fries and her favorite meal is a Sunday family roast. * She said her dream is what she is living now at the moment. * She said in an interview with Popstar magazine, that her idea guy would be most importantly, be a good person and who loves me for who I am! I like funny and caring people. * She said her first kiss was with the guy she liked on her birthday. * Her favourite soccer player is an Argentinian called Lionel Messi, who plays for both the national soccer team of Argentina and the Spanish club Barcelona FC. * She has graffiti that says "All U Need Is Love" on her bedroom wall. * She performed a showcase of songs in London, UK in March 2014, and afterwards she received an early birthday cake with 'Keep Calm Its Martina's 17th Birthday' iced on it. * She got a Fiat for her 17th birthday. * She and Ruggero made a pizza for Candelaria's birthday. * She has her own personal make-up artist, Vanesa Aragon. * When she was on tour for Violetta en Vivo she and along with the other cast members had to learn French, Portuguese and Italian to speak at the concerts. * Her biggest dream is to have her own solo album. * She signed a contract and she will have a solo career in 2015. * She loves the UK and the first time she went there was in March 2014. * She said that if she could go back in time, she wanted to meet Michael Jackson or Whitney Houston. * She has the same tattoo as her mother, Mariana. * She did the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and nominated her boyfriend Peter Lanzani, Argentine fashion designer Benito Fernández and her Violetta co-star Jorge Blanco. * In September 2014, she went to Germany toShe loves the song "Imagine" by John Lennon. promote Violetta, and she gave a small concert in Berlin. * She and her ex-boyfriend, Peter Lanzani, met Pope Francis in August 2014. * She appeared in a "Miss Manga" make-up ad campaign for L'Oréal Paris. * En enero de 2015, su cuenta de Instagram fue desactivada por unos días por razones desconocidas. Posiblemente fue pirateado. Lo mismo le sucedió a Ruggero Pasquarelli. * Desde 2016, Stoessel ha estado en una relación con el español Pepe Barroso, quien también protagonizó su video musical "Great Escape". Galería Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Actresses Category:Violetta Cast